Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Cómo una simple confusión de cartas, logra descubrir ciertos sentimientos entre dos parejas mientras un nuevo akuma ataca Paris este día de San Valentín (Adrinette y DJWiFi)
1. Capitulo 01-Deja salir tus sentimientos

**Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**

 **Sumario**

 _Cómo una simple confusión de cartas, logra descubrir ciertos sentimientos entre dos parejas mientras un nuevo akuma ataca Paris este día de San Valentín (Adrinette y DJWiFi)_

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola amigas y amigos lectores, me reporto Nicaraocalli93 con la misión de presentarle una nueva historia._

 _Pues finalmente estoy de vacaciones intersemestrales, por lo cual este servidor se liberará un poco de ese estrés universitario y por lo cual empezaré a escribir algunos fanfics pendientes aprovechando ese tiempo libre._

 _Uno de ellos es el que verán a continuación: En parte es mi primer fanfic original de Miraculous Ladybug y en otra es mi segunda publicación de dicha serie (Si se cuenta Identidades, pero es una adaptación) que por cierto recibí más de veinte usuarios que le dieron le gusta a esa historia en Fanfiction, lo cual es un gran gesto._

 _Quiero aprovechar ese espacio para dedicar ese fanfic a la Comunidad Miraculous Ladybug de México y a su administradora Feri (ferisae. tumblr. com) que lidera un fandom tan consolidado y movido que conozco de tantas que siguen la serie. Muchas gracias por el visto bueno de integrarme a su comunidad._

 _Y…_

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

Capítulo 1: Deja salir tus sentimientos

El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que la jornada escolar había terminado de lo acostumbrado. Los estudiantes del Colegio François Dupont salían como siempre conservando acerca de tareas y cosas triviales, en el caso de nuestros cuatros protagonistas la situación es diferente a la rutina aplicada.

-Nos vemos chicas-saludaba un rubio acompañado de su mejor amigo al observar a dos chicas que estaban en la salida para dirigirse a la panadería que estaba cercana. Una de cabello azul, estaba embobaba al verlo.

-Sí, si…nos vemos mañana-balbuceaba Marinette Dupain-Cheing mientras tomaba camino su amor platónico: Adrien Agreste.

-Tierra llamando a Marinette…-su mejor amiga Alya trataba de volver a la realidad a nuestra protagonista.

-Oh, ¡Alya!, Disculpa…

-No te preocupes Mari, vamos a tu habitación y háblame de tus problemas para que lleguemos al punto-dijo con cierto énfasis periodístico de las revistas del corazón que deseaba encontrar una solución para ese mal de amores.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices-suspiró la franco-china.

Mientras por otra parte, un moreno estaba en la misma situación que la de Marinette, hasta que una voz lo hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Nino, Nino… ¡Nino!-le reprochaba Adrien a su amigo que se estaba hundiendo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué, que pasa Adrien?-se excusaba el moreno tras recibir el llamado.

-Oye Nino, últimamente te veo distraído y algo pensativo esa mañana. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada Adrien-se apresuró en responder Nino, pero su mejor amigo sabía lo que estaba pasando, siguiendo con el contrataque hasta obtener su reacción.

-¿Sabes que mañana es San Valentín?-le preguntó Adrien.

No hubo respuesta del DJ, pues sabía que él le gustaba Alya, desde aquel día en que Ladybug los encerró en una jaula del Zoológico, sus sentimientos por ella han crecido, pero debido a su timidez no era lo suficientemente valiente como para declararse ante la bloguera.

-Dejame ver… ¿Problemas con Alya?-El modelo le habló con altanería haciendo que Nino se sonrojara al máximo cuando la eludida fue nombrada.

-Si… ¡Adrien, tienes que ayudarme con Alya! Mañana pienso declararme a ella, pero la verdad no soy bueno en esas cosas de amor, ¡Ayúdame viejo, Ayúdame!-le suplicó el moreno a su compañero que lo miraba con extrañeza como armaba un papelón.

-Bien, hablas con el experto que conoce todos esos términos de amor. Digo eso porque cada año me envían toneladas de cartas de mis admiradoras, pero al leerlas un poco, me acostumbro con la lírica, métrica y esas cosas-contestó burlón el joven ojiverde.

-Entonces… ¿Me ayudas con Alya mañana?

-Desde luego, yo me encargo de escribir una carta de amor para Alya en la que confiesas tus sentimientos hacia ella y lo pondré en su pupitre a primera hora. Por tanto necesito tu dicción para inspirarme-contestó Adrien mientras sacaba una hoja de color rojo y su pluma para ponerse manos a la obra con la carta cuando llegaron a una de las bancas del parque.

-Muy bien…escribe lo siguiente: "Tú eres la violeta más preciosa en el jardín y tu bello rostro brilla como mil soles. Por favor, sé mi San Valentín. Atentamente: Tu amor secreto"-finalizó Nino en dictar el cuerpo de la carta para su amor platónico.

-Listo-finalizó el rubio de plasmar con la caligrafía más legible en la carta -Bien, nos vemos Nino. Mañana me lo agradecerás-terminando así la conversación entre amigos con el acostumbrado choque de puños para después tomar sus respectivos caminos a casa.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso de la panadería, Alya desmenuzaba punto por punto los últimos desmanes de Marinette con Adrien causados por la mala suerte de la chica de ojos azabache.

Esa escena sería propia de un análisis de Sigmund Freud a uno de sus pacientes en estado crítico.

-¿Qué te pasa Marinette? Cada vez que llega San Valentín, te comportas con Adrien de la misma forma que la acostumbrada durante un año-le reprochaba una chica morena a su mejor amiga que yacía en su diván con el rostro hundido de la vergüenza que pasaba cuando le recuerda una de las tantas escenas vividas con el rubio.

-Es que la verdad no puedo Alya, siempre que estoy con Adrien, arruino uno que momento inolvidable. El problema no es él, soy yo…-dijo la peliazul con un tono de tristeza.

-Bien… si sigues así, Adrien jamás se fijará en ti.

-Lo sé, yo maldigo mi timidez cada vez que pasan esas oportunidades.

La bloguera lograba detectar tácticamente el problema sentimental que pasaba con su compañera, no quería que Marinette siga condenada a repetir esa situación que vive con el modelo por toda la eternidad y al parecer logró la fórmula final para acabar con esa rutina.

-¡MARINETTE!-gritó fuerte Alya que casi retumba toda la habitación de la diseñadora-Pásame por favor un lápiz y papel de color rojo, ¡Ya tengo la solución!

-¿Cu-cual es Alya?-le preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos carmesí al ver como su amiga se giraba al escritorio para ponerse a escribir la misiva.

-Sólo díctame lo que sientes para Adrien.

-Bien…déjame ver-Analizaba Marinette las palabras correctas para una declaración de amor-Aquí va lo siguiente: "Me gustas mucho. Por favor déjame entrar en tu mundo, no sólo ese San Valentín, sino por toda la eternidad. Con cariño, tu amor secreto".

-Vaya Marinette, que bien guardado tenías esas palabras-exclamó la morena al concluir la carta dirigida al rubio con la caligrafía más legible para la ocasión.

-¡Gracias Alya! Sólo que soy una cajita de sorpresas-exclamó con tono bromista la peliazul-Pero, ¿La tengo que entregar yo misma?

-¡No Marinette!, yo me encargo de poner la carta mañana temprano en el aula, antes que Adrien llegue a su lugar. Lo prometo-finalizó Alya con su guiño que denotaba confianza.

-¡Muchas gracias Alya! ¡Tú sabes cómo salvarme el día!-La diseñadora saltaba de alegría y abrazó tan fuerte a su mejor amiga que la pobre no podía respirar.

-¡Si... Si…Mari…pero no me abraces…tan fuerte!

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpa!

Ambas comenzaron a reírse.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Sí, esa historia apenas empieza. Por lo tanto tengo planeado como seis episodios y prometo actualizarla cada semana si los sucesos lo ameritan, también esperen otro fanfic que estoy adaptándolo al español que será del agrado para ustedes._

 _Como siempre no olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas, dudas y sugerencias para este servidor que con gusto lo leeré, ya que es mi primera historia original y más que es de Miraculous Ladybug._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capitulo 02-Llegó San Valentín

**Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola amigas y amigos lectores, me reporto Nicaraocalli93 con la segunda parte de la historia._

 _Antes que nada, la idea original era que fuese un One-Shot, pero se me vino en la mente un giro de tuerca a la historia que verán al final de ese episodio._

 _Por lo tanto, disfruten…_

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

Capítulo 2: Llegó San Valentín

Nuevamente el sol ilumina en el gran Paris, presagiando que el día inicia. Marinette se levantó más temprano de lo habitual pues era 14 de febrero: día del Amor y la Amistad y lo mejor es que no hubo ningún akuma que armase caos a la metrópolis durante una semana a diferencia del año pasado cuando tuvo que besar a Chat Noir para deshacer el hechizo causado por Dark Cupid.

Pero este año, tenía la corazonada de que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué haces tan levantada a esas horas Marinette?-le preguntó Tikki que sobrevolaba en el cuarto de la diseñadora.

-¡Hoy es el día, Tikki! ¡Finalmente Adrien saldrá conmigo!-Exclamó alegre la peliazul al ver una de sus tantas fotografías del rubio estampadas en sus paredes.

-Ah…Juventud divino tesoro. Te vas para no volver…-declamó la kwami roja una estrofa de cierto poeta universal al ver como su portadora bailaba alegremente en toda la habitación.

-Oye Tikki, ¿Crees que es probable que todo salga bien al entregar Alya la carta hoy?-le preguntó Marinette a la pequeña criatura roja.

-Marinette, ¡Por supuesto que sí!, pues creo que Adrien es un chico muy amable y se fijará en ti tal como eres: Amable y Dulce-Tikki le respondió con su infalible sabiduría milenaria y abrazando la nariz de la chica.

-¡Gracias Tikki!, Eres la mejor-Dijo la de ojos azabache, devolviendo el gesto con una enorme galleta con chispas de chocolate que son las favoritas de la Kwami –Feliz día de San Valentín, Tikki. Te prometo que hornearé una docena más tarde.

-¡Gracias Marinette, por algo eres la mejor de las Ladybugs que conozco!-dijo la criatura al comer un pedazo de la gran galleta que le obsequió la chica.

-No es para tanto Tikki, es hora de ir a la escuela-

Otra jornada de clases empezó para el Colegio François Dupont, por lo que varios estudiantes entran a cuentagotas a sus aulas, pero Adrien fue el primero en entrar al aula principal del grupo pues tocaba a primera hora la clase de Literatura con la señorita Bustier.

El rubio entró en puntillas al salón, y luego de fijarse si había alguien más, puso la carta de Nino en la segunda banca dónde Alya y Marinette se sitúan acostumbradamente.

-Bien, misión cumplida Plagg-contestó triunfante a su kwami negro que salía de su chaqueta con mucha indiferencia por lo que habrá hoy.

-¡Oh! Los humanos y el amor, eso me da muchas nauseas-habló Plagg con asco al observar fijamente en su portador.

-¡Oye! Eso era un favor para Nino-le aclaró al gatito negro la situación.

-Pues claro…Como cada año, las toneladas de tarjetas que te envían tus admiradoras, haciendo que tu cuarto parezca al puerto de Marsella si te envían otro millón pero la gran novedad es que no has escrito una carta a Ladybug.

-Bien Plagg, desde aquella vez que me besó para quitarme el hechizo de Cupido Sombrío no dejé de pensar de ella, salvo por una cosa…-Adrien no pudo seguir ya que escuchó otro ruido que se aproximaba al salón en esos precisos instantes. El Kwami negro volvió a su escondite en menos de un milisegundo y el modelo descubrió a Alya depositando otra carta pero en el primer banco, el mismo en el que Nino y él se ubican.

-Oye Adrien, ¿Quieres saber para quien va dirigida esa carta?- le preguntó Plagg desde el interior de su chaqueta, pero el propio chico maldecía su curiosidad aunque tenía ganas de averiguar para quien era dirigida y su contenido.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor sabremos al terminar las clases.

Empezó la clase de Literatura con la Señorita Bustier y cómo es tradición, ella explicó a sus alumnos la importancia y relevancia de las principales obras literarias románticas como por ejemplo Romeo y Julieta, logrando aburrir a varios por sus descripciones y suspirando de la emoción a Rose.

Mientras eso ocurría, había mucha tensión y misterio alrededor en las butacas dónde se ubican Marinette, Alya, Adrien y Nino por saber que podría ocurrir en un eventual futuro con las benditas cartas.

Hasta que alguien notó una de las misivas en sus escritorios.

-¡Mira Alya! ¡Es una carta!-exclamó la peliazul al notar un sobre de color rojo satinado en su puesto.

-¿Qué esperas Mari?, ¡Abrelo!-animó la morena entre susurros.

La chica abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y dentro de él, estaba un papel del mismo color cuyo contenido decía lo siguiente:

 _Tú eres la violeta más preciosa en el jardín y tu bello rostro brilla como mil soles. Por favor, sé mi San Valentín._

 _Atentamente: Tu amor secreto_

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice Marinette?

-Yo conozco esa caligrafía Alya…pero te cuento más en el recreo-respondió la peliazul al mostrar la misiva escrita por Adrien, estaba dispuesta a estallar de la alegría en ese momento, pero tenía que guardar sus energías para el tiempo libre.

Pero por debajo de las chicas, estaba el rubio escuchando con atención sus cuchicheos, cuando por razones obvias Nino lo interrumpió.

-Adrien, ¡Mira lo que encontré!-el moreno le mostró una carta decorada con stickers de corazón y escrita en una tinta rosa.

-A ver, léela…-el modelo y el DJ se acercaron a ver el contenido de la dichosa carta:

 _Me gustas mucho._

 _Por favor déjame entrar en tu mundo, no sólo ese San Valentín, sino por toda la eternidad._

 _Con cariño, tu amor secreto_

-Yo conozco esa caligrafía Nino-Adrien analizaba el escrito hasta el menor detalle.

-¿Tú sabes de quién es?-le preguntó su amigo, pero la respuesta quedó al aire pues la campana avisaba que es momento del recreo.

-Chicos, no olviden su tarea para la próxima clase: Un ensayo de la importancia de la literatura barroca, mínimo 250 palabras-avisaba la señorita Bustier a sus alumnos al momento de concluir la primera parte de la jornada estudiantil.

El recreo apenas estaba comenzando, pero por otro lado del patio de la escuela, Mireille Caquet una chica de cabello azul corto y de ojos cafés estaba reprimiéndose por sí misma por su timidez, pues sabía que el día "D" ha llegado, ese día tenía que ser perfecto, ya que declararía sus sentimientos a Laurent Martínez, un joven pelinegro de la misma clase al que asiste.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que ha trabajado en diversos proyectos de la escuela con él, experimentó un sentimiento de amor debido a su alegría, amabilidad y sobre todo demostrando ciertas versatilidades como la Química y la Física.

En sus manos tenía una tarjeta en forma de corazón en lo cual estaba escrito sus sentimientos al moreno, pero era muy temerosa si en el peor de los casos lo rechazara.

Al ubicar a Laurence en una de las bancas vecinas, quiso acercarse pero fue la sorpresa al ver como llegaba su otra compañera de clases y antigua rival en el concurso de la Chica del Clima: Aurore Beauréal. Ambos estaban hablando amenamente que lo normal.

-Oye Laurence, ¿Trajiste los chocolates?

-Por supuesto Aurore, Son de Avellanas y recorrí casi en medio Paris para encontrarlas. Espero que a Mireille le guste-exclamó el moreno al mostrar una caja de los finísimos dulces que compró ayer para la chica del clima. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero el temor al rechazo es lo que impide declararle sus sentimientos.

-Desde luego, son sus favoritas. Ojalá que Mireille te corresponda, pues en realidad es una chica amable y bella-dijo la rubia de ojos celestes con seguridad, pues conoce bastante a su amiga.

-¡Gracias Aurore! ¡Finalmente podré declararme a Mireille!-finalizó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al abrazar a la rubia.

Pero por el otro lado, estaba la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al malinterpretar esa escena de que Laurence estaba enamorado de Aurore Beauréal.

-¿Cómo…es…posible?-logró articular la frase la pelinegra al tratar de llamar la atención, haciendo girar a ambos.

-¿Mireille? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó preocupado el joven.

-Ya sabía esa confianza mutua que tenía últimamente. Por favor Laurence, no me des más detalles-finalizó Mireille para correr llorando a los tocadores para encerrarse y desahogar su tristeza.

-¡Mireille! ¡No es lo que parece!-la rubia trataba de aclarar ese malentendido, pero todo fue en vano.

-Tenemos a hablar con ella-exclamó Laurence a Aurore con la intención de aclarar esa situación lo más pronto posible.

En otro punto de la cuidad de la Luz, en una habitación oscura se abre un gran ventanal con un diseño similar a una mariposa, indicando el momento para que Hawk Moth obtenga una víctima con el objetivo principal: Obtener los poderosos Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-14 de Febrero: Día del amor, pero también del sufrimiento por un amor frustrado. Por algo es el día perfecto para mí-dijo el villano, para después atrapar una mariposa y cargar su energía negativa con sus manos.

-Vuela pequeño akuma. ¡Haz tu trabajo!-exclamó orgulloso al ver volar el akuma por las calles de Paris en busca de su víctima.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Primero que nada haré un pequeño concurso a los seguidores de esta historia. Ya que Mirelle es la akumatizada de la historia, que nombre quieren que le pongan a su alter ego malvado; yo tengo uno en mente pero dejen sus propuestas para tomarlas en cuentan._

 _En cuanto a aquellos que se preguntan por Laurent, busquen la foto escolar de la clase de la Sra. Mendeleiev en la que aparecen Mireille y Aurore (si vieron Reflekta, me entenderán). Es el tercer chico con camisa blanca de la primera fila en pie._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capitulo 03-HeartBreaker

**Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola amigas y amigos lectores, me reporto Nicaraocalli93 con la continuación de esta historia, primero que nada, me disculpo por lo tarde de la actualización, pues no tengo internet propio en casa, así que voy a usar el de la Universidad aprovechando que empecé este semestre._

 _Además tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que haré hasta lo imposible de continuar, pues faltan como dos capítulos como mínimo (ya que es corta), así que tengo que empeñar mi creatividad lo más que pueda._

 _Empecemos…_

 _MiraculousLadybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, MethodAnimation, ToeiAnimation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini EditoreS.p.A._

Capítulo 3: HeartBreaker

Mireille estaba llorando desconsoladamente al ver frustrado sus sentimientos con Laurent, últimamente notó que él y Aurore se ha reunido y hablado mucho al terminar las clases. Pero no sabía que esa confianza llegaba a ser algo más.

-¡Mireille!, ¡Mireille! Queremos hablar contigo-la rubia trataba de aclarar con la morena, pero no hubo respuesta de ella cuando en ese preciso instante la mariposa volaba cerca de la chica para fusionarse en la tarjeta.

-Heartbreaker, soy HawkMoth. Tu corazón puede que esté roto, pero conseguirás romper los corazones de aquellos que te hicieron daño, pero a cambio consígueme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, obteniendo lo que tanto deseas ¿Qué dices?-explicaba con detalle su trato, pues sabía que esta vez triunfará manipulando a una chica frustrada de amor.

-¡Trato Hecho!-asintió Mireille con una mirada desafiante de odio, borrando totalmente su amabilidad que tanto la identifica.

La extraña energía morada empezaba a rodear, cambiando su ropa por un traje de cuero negro y un corazón roto estampado en su pecho, una máscara del mismo color con detalles rojos y un cinturón amarrado con la tarjeta akumizada convertida en un estuche que contenía en su interior un juego de corazones negros, similares a un shuriken (1).

-Mireille, ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Laurent por el otro lado, pero esta vez la respuesta fue que la puerta se rompiera con una simple patada de la chica que los observaba con tono desafiante.

-Llámame Heartbreaker. Y ustedes están acabados-dijo la villana para agarrar dos corazones negros y lanzarlos a sus objetivos logrando encerrar en un domo a ambos jóvenes.

-Muy bien, eso apenas inicia-finalizó Heartbreaker para dirigirse al patio de la escuela continuando con su misión.

…

Minutos atrás, los alumnos estaban intercambiando regalos y tarjetas para ese día del Amor y la Amistad: Sabrina le entregó una tarjeta hecha a mano por ella misma para su mejor amiga, Chloe que lo recibió con la indiferencia de siempre, un sonrojado Kim le entregó un par de patines nuevos para una sorprendida Alix y Rose dio como obsequio un kit de maquillaje para Juleka.

Mientras tanto, Alya estaba animando a Marinette de que finalmente es el momento de confesar sus sentimientos a Adrien por lo que recibió una previa atención psicológica por parte de la morena.

-Y… ¿Estás lista Marinette?

-Claro que lo estoy Alya

-¿Segura?-preguntó preocupada la bloguera.

-¿A quién engaño? ¿Y si Adrien me dice que no?-dijo la peliazul con tono de rendimiento.

-No digas eso Mari, estoy segura de que Adrien te aceptará. Ahora ve a hablar con él y me lo agradecerás.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la diseñadora y decidida caminaba a donde estaba el rubio que conversaba con su mejor amigo en una esquina de la cancha de la escuela.

-¡Es momento de que te declares a Alya, NinoLahiffe(2)! ¡Por lo tanto, tienes que dejar atrás tu cobardía!-exclamó el modelo con tono militar al joven que miraba detenidamente la carta escrita por la aludida.

-Tienes razón Adrien, hoy es el momento. Voy a hablar con Alya…-dijo decidido el DJ, hasta que de pronto se acercaron Marinette y la morena hacia el par de amigos, dejándolo casi sin continuar su discurso.

-¡Hola Adrien!-empezó Alya a saludarlos.

-¡Hola Chicas!-habló Adrien con una sonrisa, pero se fijaba detenidamente en la chica de ojos azabache que estaba tensionada como siempre cada vez que se acercaba.

-¡Marinette, háblale de la carta…!-dijo su mejor amiga al oído de la diseñadora que sentía una enorme presión como para explotar en cualquier momento.

Mientras ambas chicas hablaban, el rubio animó a Nino para que dé el siguiente paso.

-Ahora es el momento Nino.

Marinette fue la primera en romper el hielo, por lo que habló directa con el rubio.

-Adrien…yo tengo que preguntarte algo….

-¡Claro Marinette! ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues…verás…-dijo la peliazul mientras sacaba una hoja que encontró en su escritorio horas atrás, sorprendiendo al propio ojiverde que se dibujó un sonrojo menor en sus mejillas.

-Alya…yo tengo que decirte algo-empezó a hablar Nino a la morena que lo miraba con mucha intriga.

-¿Qué cosa Nino?-preguntó curiosa la bloguera.

-Este… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos encerrados en el Zoológico?

-Claro, me acuerdo exactamente…-dijo sonriente la chica mientras recordaba ese hecho que tuvo con su amigo hace meses.

-Sí, verás Alya...tengo que decirte algo…-dijo decidido el DJ al verla a los ojos. No quería escapar otra oportunidad en su vida y más aún en ese momento que estaba pasando entre él y su amor platónico.

Cuando de repente, una gran explosión se escuchó a lo largo del recinto interrumpiendo ambos diálogos entre los cuatro chicos.

Luego apareció una chica vestida de negro mientras lanzaba varios corazones negros a lo largo del lugar provocando que los jóvenes se llenaran de odio y rencor provocando discusiones entre ellos mismos, por suerte tanto Adrien como Marinette se escondieron con tiempo evitando el ataque de la villana.

-Damas y caballeros, yo soy HeartBreaker y vengo a declarar que el día de San Valentín ha quedado proscrito en todo París. Por tanto les obsequio mucho odio para todos ustedes-declaró la villana a sus víctimas que estaban hechizadas, entre ellos Nino y Alya.

-Yo…tengo que decirte que…¡TE ODIO ALYA!-declaró el moreno a su similar mientras continuaba la conversación.

-¿Ah sí?, Igualmente te odio Nino-respondió por su parte Alya, empezando así una interminable discusión negativa por parte de ambos, al mismo tiempo Sabrina estaba lanzando un vaso de agua fría a Chloe, Juleka le grita a Rose y Alix estaba pateando a las rodillas de Kim.

-Muy bien HeartBreaker, ahora a esperar a Ladybug y Chat Noir-dijo por otro lado HawkMoth que gozaba de la escena provocada por su delfín.

…

Adrien corrió lo más que pudo hasta adentrarse en los vestidores de la escuela, sacando después a Plaggde su chaqueta para entrar en acción.

-No soy el único que amaneció con malas pulgas ese día-bufó el kwami negro al recordar ese momento.

-No digas tonterías, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-lo regañó por enésima vez por la indiferencia del pequeño gato.

-¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!-Ordenó Adrien al Kwami, adentrándose en su anillo y así transformar su forma civil al del héroe felino de París: Chat Noir.

Estaba seguro de que no hubo alguien que lo miraba en ese momento, pero fue todo lo contrario ya una persona presenció su transformación: Marinette.

La peliazul estaba buscando el vestidor para transformarse en Ladybug, pero para su sorpresa descubrió al rubio en ese preciso instante.

-¡Marinette!, ¿Pasó algo Marinette?-preguntó Tikki al ver a su portadora petrificada y sin hablar al ver que su galán Adrien Agreste es en realidad el sarcástico y acosador de Chat Noir.

-Ah…¡Nada Tikki!, encontré un lugar para transformarme-dijo a la kwami roja señalando un aula vacía cercana a los vestidores adentrándose en él.

-Vamos Tikki, ¡Transformación!

-¡TIKKI, MOTAS!-ordenó la peliazul a la catarina que se adentró en sus aretes mágicos logrando convertirse en Ladybug y salir del lugar con su yoyo a la cancha para enfrentarse a HeartBreaker.

Y quizá a Chat Noir, o sea Adrien.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Notas finales:_

 _(1) Los Shuriken son unas estrellas giratorias de hierro, armas propias de un Ninja_

 _(2) El apellido de Nino fue revelado por el propio Thomas Astruc en su cuenta de Twitter hace pocos días_

 _Por tanto esperen la siguiente actualización en la próxima semana: Ladybug y Chat Noir entran en escena y un secreto importante saldrá a luz._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Cap 04-Identidad (casi) al descubierto

**Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola a todos…_

 _Primero que nada quiero aprovechar la introducción para agradecer a la decena de fans que siguen esta historia, empezando por Sonrais777: Muchas gracias por tus reviews plasmados y espero que te guste este fanfic._

 _Además quiero saludar a Moly RQ, tanhey, Maií, InuxKag, , Nikorushimohira, cecivalenciao, Princesa Aldana, shugoitlim, angelsvampire29, entre otros usuarios que agregaron como su historia favorita en Fanfiction; lo cual me carga la batería emocional para seguir a contracorriente con la conclusión._

 _Nuevamente gracias…_

 _Y empecemos con el capítulo correspondiente…_

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

Capítulo 4: Identidad (casi) al descubierto

Ladybug en menos de un minuto llegó a la cancha del instituto y notó que todos sus alumnos armaban una enorme batahola; unos discutiendo a gritos, en particular Nino y Alya, otros más allá de los golpes, en ese caso Alix gozaba al golpear en la cabeza de Kim los patines que le obsequió previamente.

-Debe ser Heart Breaker-se dijo la heroína, cuando de repente llegó Chat Noir al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Dónde estuviste Mi Lady?-preguntó con coquetería a la chica, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

-Por fin llegaste, Chat Noir.

-Por lo que veo Heart Breaker armó tanto odio en un día como San Valentín-Continuó el felino, hasta escuchar unos dos gritos que venían por los pasillos del servicio de la escuela.

-¿Escuchaste los gritos, Ladybug?

-Sí, vienen por allá-Asintió la catarina que señaló el origen de dos voces-Averígualo mientras yo persigo a esa aguafiestas que probablemente esté en el séptimo distrito (1).

-Déjaselo a los profesionales como yo Mi Lady-Finalizó el héroe, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su similar para retirarse, dejándola embobada por un minuto.

La valiente Ladybug se había convertido en la simple Marinette durante 20 segundos al pensar en Adrien, hasta que se acordó de la misión de atrapar a la villana para trepar en el techo del instituto hasta llegar al exterior de Paris con su inseparable yoyo.

…

-¡Auxilio!-Una rubia exclamaba ayuda.

-¡Queremos salir!-prosiguió un joven moreno.

Ambos chicos estaban atrapados en una especie de domo creado por Mireille que fue akumatizada luego de que se malinterpretase las acciones de Laurent tras reunirse con Aurore previamente.

Cuando de pronto un héroe disfrazado de gato negro saltó al lugar donde estaban ambas víctimas.

-¡CHAT NOIR!-Dijeron sorprendidos ambos al ver al chico.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué quedaron atrapados?-preguntó Chat.

-Por una confusión-Contestó Aurore-Yo estaba hablando con Laurent en el recreo sobre cómo tiene que declararse a Mireille hoy, pero ella se confundió al vernos.

-Así es, por mi culpa y mi cobardía yo causé que el enojo de Mireille se convirtiera en algo grave para la ciudad-finalizó el chico con cierto pesar en su mirada, haciéndolo pesar al propio Chat Noir más allá de su alter ego.

-¡No se preocupen chicos!, yo los saco de esa prisión de cristal…-dijo decidido al dar unos pasos para atrás.

-¡GATACLISMO!-Invocó el rubio para destruir la barrera de ambos domos en mil pedazos con la energía en su diestra, liberando a ambos jóvenes sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Gracias Chat Noir!-Ambos agradecieron su acción, hasta que el sonido de su anillo avisaba que su transformación le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Ahora tengo que retirarme. Ladybug me espera y por lo tanto, te deseo suerte con la chica que le gustas, viejo-finalizó el felino para correr lo más pronto posible a un lugar vacío cercano para dejar fuera su transformación.

-¡Garras fuera!-Dijo el héroe regresando así a su forma civil. Luego Adrien se recostaba en una de las paredes del cuarto vacío mientras Plagg revoloteaba por los aires hasta caerse de cabeza.

-¡Espero que con un buen trozo de queso, acepte tu insolencia Adrien!-le regañó el Kwami negro a su portador, pero notó el perfil pensativo que tenía ese instante.

-¿En qué piensas Adrien?

-¡Ah!…Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Laurent hace poco y la verdad es que no quiero repetir ese error Plagg.

-¿Te refieres sobre Ladybug?-Respondió el pequeño gato haciendo sonrojar al modelo al mencionar a la eludida.

-No solo es Ladybug…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sino…Marinette-Exclamó el chico sonriente al pensar en la chica franco-china.

-¿Marinette? ¿La chica que se sienta detrás de ti en clases?-Continuó Plagg.

-Verás Plagg…Quizá no te conté lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas cuando atacó el último akuma en Paris, pero aun así guardé ese secreto por amor…-Continuó el rubio para luego sacar un pedazo de Camenbert al Kwami prosiguiendo su relato.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _(Pov de Adrien)_

 _El miedo nuevamente llegó a casi la mitad de la capital francesa pues Hawk Moth había enviado un akuma que perjudicara a sus habitantes, razón suficiente para que el Director Damocles ordenara la suspensión de clases del instituto por la seguridad de su alumnado._

 _Mientras uno por uno salía del recinto, yo por suerte me escabullí en medio del tumulto para dirigirme rápidamente a los vestidores que por suerte estaba vacío hasta que de pronto observé algo muy inusual desde la ventana de la puerta; era una pequeña criatura roja volando en el interior del lugar._

 _-Esa figura es similar a Plagg…-fue lo primero que se me vino en la mente._

 _No sólo distinguir a lo que sería el Kwami rojo que mantiene los poderes de Ladybug fue lo que me sorprendió aquel día, sino en que yo reconozca una voz familiar de mi clase._

 _-Creo que estamos a salvo Tikki…_

 _Esa voz era muy dulce, inocente y melodiosa como para una chica aguerrida y ágil como Ladybug, Yo se moría de curiosidad para ver quién era esa chica detrás de aquella catarina._

 _-¡Transformación! ¡TIKKI, MOTAS!_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver que mi contraparte de la cual me he enamorado era nada menos que Marinette Dupain-Cheing, esa chica talentosa y tímida que conocí el primer día de clases, además de ser mi primera y verdadera amiga que he conocido en toda mi vida._

 _Para mí, Marinette siempre me ha caído bastante bien, pero desde la última vez que trabajé con ella para un proyecto de química, dentro de mí nació el interés de conocer más a ella debido a que tartamudeaba y decía cosas incoherentes cada vez que intentaba hablar conmigo._

 _Desde ese día, prometí conservar el secreto de Ladybug y sobre todo de Marinette, del cual mi amor por ella ha aumentado hasta esta hora._

 _Cuando de repente, un inquieto Plagg golpeaba mi pecho desde su escondite, interrumpiéndome mientras miraba embobado a la heroína volar hasta las afueras de la ciudad._

 _-¡Adrien!, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nada Plagg, ¡Transformación!-dije decidido para entrar a los vestidores convirtiendome en Chat Noir._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Así que tu compañera Marinette es nada menos que la gran Ladybug?-Le preguntó Plagg mientras su ración de queso.

-Desde luego…Soy un poco tosco expresando mis sentimientos por ella, aun así intentaré decirle algo en la salida de la escuela…-dijo confiado el modelo levantándose del piso para dar lugar a su transformación.

-No te preocupes amigo. No sé mucho de mujeres, pero yo creo que Marinette te aceptará como eres y será tu novia no solo porque seas famoso, sino por la bondad que tanto te identifica-Dijo el pequeño gato al volar en la cabeza de su portador levantándole el ánimo.

-Muchas Gracias Plagg…¡Oh!, Me olvidé de que quedé con Ladybug en el Séptimo Distrito. ¡Transformación!

-¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

Con esas palabras, el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo convirtiéndose de nuevo en Chat Noir que saltó por los tejados de la urbe para llegar lo más rápido al lugar.

…

Mientras tanto, Ladybug esperaba inquieta en el Campo de Marte a su compañero de batallas que como siempre se retrasa aunque fuese en segundos.

 _¿Dónde estás Adrien? ¡No, es Chat Noir!_ -Se regañó su alterego por sí misma. No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese descubrimiento de que su amor platónico era nada menos que el presumido Chat Noir.

-Si esperas a tu Valentín, aquí estoy personalmente Mi Lady-Empezó a hablar cierto felino que llegó a tiempo, sorprendiendo a la propia catarina que por poco se caía por el susto.

-No es momento de coqueterías Chat, tenemos que capturar a Heart Breaker-le regañó la heroína pero en el fondo se sentía halagada por el piropo.

En ese instante ambos héroes fijaron atención en una pantalla grande de los edificios adyacentes, proyectaba la señal de TVi con la noticia en desarrollo a cargo de Nadja Chamack.

 _En esos precisos momentos, una persona que se denomina Heart Breaker está provocando a los habitantes mucho odio en este día de San Valentín y ahora mismo se encuentra en los alrededores del Río Sena amenazando a los transeúntes del lugar._

-¡Quiero a Ladybug y Chat Noir ahora mismo!-Exclamó orgullosa la villana, pues faltaba todavía la joya de la corona.

-¡Eso es!, Pronto conseguiré la victoria-Exclamó Hawk Moth desde otro lado atestiguando cómo su pupila lograba cumplir su misión.

El caos no sólo llegó en el instituto, sino en casi todo París en tan poco tiempo, Heart Breaker logró crear discordia y odio entre sus habitantes a través de sus corazones hechizados. Nunca se había visto una guerra de ese tipo desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¡Vamos tras ella Chat!

-Espera Ladybug, antes yo tengo que buscar a alguien que está relacionado con esa chica.

 **Notas finales**

 _(1) El séptimo distrito (Palais Bourbon) es la separación administrativa de París, en ella se sitúa la Torre Eiffel, El Campo de Marte, entre otras atracciones._

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Antes que nada, me quiero quejar de mi mala suerte ya que en menos de una semana, mi Tablet nuevecita tuvo un problema técnico por lo tanto voy a tener una sequía de Facebook, WhatsApp y SnapChat de 15 a 30 días como máximo mientras lo revisan en mantenimiento técnico. Sí, es triste que te familiarices con esas aplicaciones en tres días y te pase con ese problema, además de que no tener señal de cable durante dos semanas (están dando las olimpiadas en esos momentos)…_

 _Uff..Mucho me he desahogado…_

 _Y ya casi estamos cerca del desenlace de esta historia, por tanto el romance quedará guardado para el final._

 _Quiero recordarles que esa historia, además de Sonido Familiar (adaptación al español de un fanfic de Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, les recomiendo que lo lean) serán en simultáneo los días Martes para mayor comodidad ya que finalmente entré a clases y aprovecho la conexión de internet de la Universidad._

 _También estoy en proceso de crear otro One-Shot de Miraculous Ladybug cuya pareja base es Chloe y Nathaniel. No se lo pierdan…_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Capitulo 05-Temores y esperanzas

**Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Más que nada quiero empezar con una especie de editorial acerca de Miraculous a pocas horas de que se estrenen los nuevos episodios: Hace poco la señal de cable regresó a mi casa después de unos dolorosos quince días y al ver la serie a la hora acostumbrada, me sorprendí por un pequeño pero importante cambio en cuanto a su título; Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de Ladybug fue cambiada por Miraculous._

 _Personalmente considero correcto ese cambio ya que Prodigiosa no coincide con la adaptación al español latinoamericano con las frases relacionadas (Miraculous en la intro hasta "Ladybug Milagrosa") además de diferenciarse con el doblaje ibérico._

 _También hubo una incertidumbre de que se redoblara algunas frases pero parece que todo queda igual (Amuleto Encantado, Gataclismo, Plaga, Rosita, etc…). Ese peso caería a los adaptadores y traductores, no a los propios actores y la directora del doblaje que hacen un mejor trabajo posible._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Como adelanto del siguiente capítulo, voy a conservar dichas frases de Amuleto Encantado y Gataclismo pero cambiaré el Ladybug Milagrosa por razones de coincidencia._

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a Ferisae. Recientemente escuché tu entrevista en Mundocaricaturanimado sobre tu trayectoria y otras cosas más. Me da un gusto conocerte y te deseo muchos éxitos para tus próximos proyectos._

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

Capítulo 5: Temores y esperanzas

El Rio Sena es una atracción muy intangible y maravillosa para los parisinos por su historia, pero en ese lugar se erige el Puente de las Artes: una conexión entre el Lourve y el Instituto de Francia así como el lugar indicado para una costumbre peculiar que consistía en que las parejas ya sean locales o extranjeras cierran un candado con sus nombres grabados en las rejillas del puente y su llave es tirada a las aguas que bañan la ciudad luz, representando lo duradero e inquebrantable que puede ser el amor...Hasta ahora.

Minutos de temor se vivían en los alrededores del rio Sena, ya que Heart Breaker logrando formar una especie de ejército de odio con sus transeúntes. Estaba lista para una eventual batalla con Ladybug y Chat Noir en cualquier momento hasta que por arte de magia, la catarina llegaba a la atracción sujetada por su inseparable yo-yo dispuesta a reestablecer el orden.

-¡Se acabó el juego Heart Breaker!

-Miren a quien tenemos. ¡Ladybug!-comentó sarcásticamente la villana-¿Y dónde está tu novio Chat Noir? ¿Acaso rompiste con él?

Eso último provocó un extremo sonrojo de la peliazul, volviendo a pensar el descubrimiento de que Adrien era el chico detrás del felino de leotardo.

-Menos charlas y más acción-continuó Ladybug para soltar su yo-yo dando por empezado el mano a mano con la joven akumatizada que no daba un paso atrás al bloquear el ataque con su cetro.

-¡Vamos Heart Breaker! ¡Quítale su Miraculous!-Exclamó Hawk Moth telepáticamente a su pupila que asintió mientras luchaba con la heroína. Aprovechando la distracción que tuvo Ladybug, utilizó su energía negativa para pulverizar a la chica con el odio acumulado en su cetro.

-Eso es Ladybug, falta esperar a Chat y el botín está completo…

…

Mientras tanto a escasos metros, en el parque se encontraba sentado en una de sus bancas Laurent, quien se encontraba pensativo mientras observaba la caja de chocolates y la tarjeta que le iba a obsequiar a su compañera de clases Mireille de quien estaba enamorado secretamente de ella hasta que de pronto fue convertida en una especie de mente maligna que intentaba destruir cualquier rastro del 14 de febrero a toda costa.

-¿Conque pensando en tu novia, verdad?- Le preguntaba una voz desconocida que rondaba en los alrededores sorprendiendo al moreno, hasta encontrarse con el propio Chat Noir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Chat Noir?

-Te buscaba a que nos ayudes a Ladybug y a mí para derrotar a Heart Breaker-Dijo el héroe, logrando sorprender al chico.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?-dijo Laurent aún asombrado.

-Tú conoces más bien a tu amiga que nosotros mismos, además espero que tampoco cometas nuevamente el error de que escondas tus sentimientos por ella sin medir las consecuencias-lo animó Chat. Dicha reflexión hizo que el joven se mostraba dispuesto a luchar hasta recobrar a Mireille de vuelta.

-Tienes razón... ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Por el Río Sena-Finalizó el felino para luego correr ambos hasta el lugar indicado.

…

Había pasado menos de diez minutos y Chat Noir llegó al Puente de las Artes para buscar a su compañera de luchas para concluir esa tortuosa misión, que por suerte estaba mirando el rio como si nada.

-Hola Mi Lady….-Le dijo melosamente el rubio en el oído de la heroína-¿Qué haces aquí distraída? Tenemos un akuma con que acabar…

-Chat…-El tono de voz de Ladybug cambió por el de uno seductor, razón por la que los pelos del felino se erizaron de la sorpresa.

-¿D-Dime?-Le preguntó intrigado el chico.

-Yo…Yo…¡NO SOY TU LADY!-Gritó la catarina con mucho odio a su compañero que sin pensarlo lo atacó con su yoyo dejándolo inmóvil por el zarpazo.

-¡Muy bien Ladybug!-Exclamaba Heart Breaker que se puso al lado de la heroína que estaba en esos momentos hechizada a través de su energía.

-¡Ahora quítale el Miraculous!-Le decía Hawk Moth a la villana.

-Desde Luego, ¡Vamos Ladybug!, ¡Despójale el anillo a Chat Noir!…-le ordenó.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Sí. Este capítulo fue el más corto de toda la historia, pues la parte sustancial está guardada para el final, le estoy dando sus toques emocionantes y sé que quedarán agradecidos, pero faltan otros proyectos en mente que saldrán a luz, siempre relacionados con Miraculous Ladybug._

 _Denme como una o dos semanas para avanzarla lo más pronto posible, sé que les encantará._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Capítulo 06-Si la amas, no la dejes ir

**Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Y bueno…hemos llegado al capítulo final._

 _Pero antes, empezaré con un mini editorial sobre el final de Un Show Más: Como ustedes sabrán, Mark Hamill (La voz de Skips en el doblaje original) confirmó a través de Twitter la eventual cancelación de USM después de la octava temporada. Ya era un presentimiento de que la serie terminaría tempranamente antes de convertirse en una especie de animación zombie (Cofcof-Los Simpson, Cofcof-Los Padrinos Mágicos) pues se ha desgastado premeditadamente con el innecesario triángulo amoroso de Mordecai, Margarita y CJ en casi dos temporadas perdiendo así el humor bizarro que la ha caracterizado._

 _En fin, falta saber que si la serie terminará con dignidad (Al mejor estilo de Gravity Falls o Phineas and Ferb) o salga de la peor forma por la puerta grande (Una cancelación abrupta), de todas forma termina una gran serie animada que marcó una pauta en Cartoon Network logrando su redención._

 _Muy bien. Cómo les decía, hemos llegado al cápitulo final de esta historia además de ser el más largo de todos. Disfrutenlo ya que habrá una sorpresa guardada en su transcurso._

 _Ese capítulo va dedicado a Citlali y a Valeria Grayson._

 _MiraculousLadybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, MethodAnimation, ToeiAnimation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini EditoreS.p.A._

Capítulo 6: Si la amas, no la dejes ir

 _FLASHBACK_

 _En una fresca mañana de domingo, un pequeño rubio de apenas tres años corría en los jardines del Champ de Mars, mientras sus padres observaban orgullosos como su primogénito jugueteaba inocentemente en los olmos._

 _Cuando de repente se encontró con una especie muy peculiar que se posaba en su nariz, era un insecto rojo de cuerpo redondo y manchas negras en su alrededor._

 _-¡Mamá, Mamá!-Gritaba el menor a su madre de cabellera rubia y de ojos verdes similares a él._

 _-¿Qué pasa hijo?-dijo con una voz melodiosa al acercarse al niño espantado que veía al bicho aún en su rostro._

 _-¡Quítamelo, quítamelo Mamá! ¡Me va a picar!-Berreaba el niño, pero ella llevó la catarina hacia la palma de su mano y entregársela a él._

 _-No Adrien, es simplemente una catarina-Continuaba la rubia-Representa la buena suerte y llegará grandes cambios para ti._

 _-¡Wow mamá! ¿Me la puedo quedar?_

 _-¡Claro mi amor!, Si la amas, no la dejes ir…-Finalizó su progenitora al observar cómo su pequeño guardaba celosamente el insecto de la buena suerte en el bolsillo de su camisa para luego continuar jugando en el amplio pasto verde._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Poco a poco los ojos esmeraldas de Chat Noirse abrían logrando recuperar su conciencia pues aquella estampa de su niñez fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que lo último que recordó fue una furiosa Ladybug golpeándolo fuertemente con su yoyo, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Será posible que HeartBreaker la hechizase? Eso lo tendría que averiguar.

El felino se reincorporó poco a poco para situarse en posición de combate para lograr atraer a la villana de cuero negro, jamás la perdonaría por haber manipulado a su amor platónico.

-¡Aquí estoy Viuda Negra! ¡Atrapenme!-Desafió el héroe a HeartBreaker y a la Catarina que sin pensarla dos veces, lo persiguieron a toda costa en los edificios y casas colindantes al Sena hasta detenerse en un tejado donde no tuvo escapatoria por parte de las dos féminas atacándolo con sus poderes mientras los esquivaba con su bastón.

-¡Consigan el Miraculous de Chat Noir!-Exclamó HawkMoth a la villana que asintió.

-Ahora Ladybug, ¡Quítale el anillo a Chat Noir ahora mismo!-Le ordenó HeartBreaker a la heroína que se acercó al rubio desafiante que por poco cae del tejado.

-Oye Mi Lady… ¿No te han dicho lo hermosa que eres con esas coletas?-Dijo Chat tratando de buscar una idea para que Ladybug recobre la cordura.

-Que interesante…-Dijo sarcásticamente la peliazul-Pero…En ese momento estuve convenciéndote de que me dieras el anillo por las buenas, ¡Pero no me queda otra alternativa que por las malas!

Acto seguido, la chica usó su yoyo para atacar a su contraparte que esquivaba tácitamente cada golpe que iba a recibir con su arma pues no tenía el mayor interés de atacarla ya que es una dama, pero más adelante se le vino una idea en su mente para ponerla en práctica.

-¡ALTO!-Gritó Chat Noir antes de recuperar el equilibrio-Bien Ladybug, tú ganas. Si tanto quieres mi Miraculous aquí tienes…-Dijo con un tono de derrota para más adelante fingir que se quitara el anillo en su dedo meñique.

-Eso es…-Dijeron al unísono ambos villanos que presenciaban ese momento.

El felino se acercó a la catarina que reclamaba la joyería milenaria cuando de pronto recibió nada más que la mano vacía del rubio que lo miraba con ternura para recitar aquel poema fallido que le iba a enviar el año pasado para Ladybug, pero esta vez esas palabras van para Marinette. Su princess.

-Tus cabellos son negros azabache y tus ojos azules como el cielo, yo me pregunto quién eres detrás de esa máscara misteriosa. Te veo todos los días y me encantaría que me des una señal…Te amaré hasta el final de mis días, ¿Quieres ser mi Valentin? (1)-Dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada tras declamar su declaración a las chicas que tanto ha amado.

Ladybug al escuchar atentamente el poema, bajó el yoyo y se acercó al héroe que lo miraba extrañado, la energía negativa fue sorpresivamente borrada en todo su ser pues denotaba en su rostro la sonrisa que tanto la ha caracterizado como Marinette y como Ladybug acompañada de unas lágrimas de felicidad que salían en sus ojos azabache para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Mi Princess…-Susurraba el felino al oído de ella.

-Perdóname por intentar hacerte daño-Sollozaba Ladybug en su regazo.

-No te preocupes…Todo está bien-La tranquilizó Chat-Ahora tenemos que salvar San Valentín.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! ¿Esto es en serio?-Dijo furiosa la villana.

-Ahora somos dos contra uno, HeartBreaker. Admítelo-Le respondió Ladybug.

Ambos héroes la persiguieron hasta llegar al Puente de las Artes donde intentaba escapar por el camino hacia el Lourve.

-No tendrá escapatoria-Exclamó Chat Noir para dar paso a su habilidad principal.

-¡GATACLISMO!-El héroe vuelve a invocar la energía oscura de su mano derecha para destruir las barreras metálicas que rodean al museo formando una especie de celda, dejando a la chica sin escapatoria.

-Ahora es tu turno Mi Lady-Esta vez le dio paso a la catarina para relucir su poder que la caracterizaba.

-¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!-Gritó la heroína lanzando su yoyo al aire, reluciendo bajo una luz roja y obteniendo nada menos que una respectiva raqueta y pelota de tenis. Siempre se preguntaba por quédiablos le salían esos objetos raros en esos momentos de mayor dificultad.

-¿Y me servirá todo eso para poder vencerla?-Se preguntó la peliazul al mirar con indiferencia su objeto de la suerte.

-Pues…Falta poco para el abierto de Wimbledon-Dijo Chat Noir uno de sus famosos pero malos chascarrillos.

Ladybug miró a su alrededor el lugar donde estaba HeartBreaker una vez analizado su estrategia para atrapar el cetro en forma de corazón, lugar donde probablemente esté poseído el akuma y más adelante observó las esquinas de la estructura del Museo iluminadas de rojo y puntos negros.

-Muy bien… ¡Ladybug entra en la jugada!-Exclamó la heroína para rematar la pelota de tenis con la raqueta hacia los extremos del edificio de vidrio logrando con éxito derribar el cetro y romper en mil pedazos el corazón expulsando el akuma que poseía.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó desconsoladamente HeartBreaker al perder su poder de forma sú inmediatamente corrió al lugar para atrapar al akuma con su infalible yoyo.

\- No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!-Luego giró el yoyo en círculos purificando al insecto de la energía negativa, regresandoa su estado primitivo como una mariposa blanca.

-Adiós, mariposita. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-Exclamó la heroína lanzando sus objetos al aire emitiendo un enjambre de catarinas que arreglaron todo el estrago destruido y volviendo a la normalidad a las personas involucradas en ese momento.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-Preguntó una confusa Mireille tras encontrarse en las afueras del Lourve.

-¡BIEN HECHO!-Exclamaron al unísono Ladybug y Chat Noir al cumplir su misión.

-¡Oh espera un momento!-Chat se acordó de algo muy importante para ese momento-¡LAURENT!¡Ya es hora!

El susodicho chico salió de su escondite durante la batalla ocurrida hace tiempo atrás para acercarse a la chica que estaba confundida todavía.

-Mireille…-Llamó a la morena que al levantar su vista, lo encontrócon su inseparable caja de chocolates y un ramo de flores repleto de gardenias, recordando el color de su cabello.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas por no ser lo suficientemente sincero contigo y acobardarme…La verdad es que tú me gustas Mireille Caquet y me preguntaba si querías ser mi novia.

-Laurent…-La joven meteoróloga susurraba su nombre mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Estaba emocionada en ese momento que se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo también te amo Laurent-Dijo Mireille al moreno que al verse, se acercaron poco a poco para besarlo tiernamente. Todos los presentes suspiraban y aplaudían por la escena ocurrida, incluyendo a los propios héroes de Paris.

Hasta que cierto pitido interrumpió la tranquilidad de ellos.

-Chat, yo me tengo que retirar… ¡Ya sabes…! Misión secreta y todo eso-Ladybug trataba de decir incoherencias al igual que Marinettepues estaba en frente de su propio amor: Adrien Agreste. Quería correr y escapar lo más lejos posible, pero algo le impide cumplirlo.

-¡No tan rápido Mi Lady!-Era Chat Noir que la sujetaba del brazo de la peliazul para después llevarla a un lugar privado para los dos con su inseparable bastón.

Pues no todo estaba dicho ese día de San Valentín.

-¡No!-Gritaba Hawkmoth al fracasar nuevamente su intento de obtener los Miraculous-Puede que ganen nuevamente Ladybug y Chat Noir...¡Pero próximamente los aplastaré y tendré su poder!-Finalizaba tajantemente el villano mientras la gran ventana cerraba dejando al observatorio de mariposas en la oscuridad.

….

Momentos antes, la normalidad ha regresado en los interiores de la escuela Françoise Dupont. Los alumnos al recobrar la cordura, se avergonzaron por lo que estaban haciendo en ese preciso instante, un buen ejemplo es el de la amable Rose que al ver como por poco iba a romper el kit de maquillaje que le regaló a Juleka, dio un paso para atrás y se lo obsequió rápidamente acompañado por una retahíla de disculpas a la gótica.

Otro caso es el de Alix que golpeaba a gusto con sus patines a Kim, pero luego se dio cuenta de su acción involuntaria que hizo a su otrora rival que tenía la cabeza llena de chichotes provocados por la golpiza. La pelirosa quiso disculparse inmediatamente pero algo se lo impidió: El propio chico vietnamita la estaba besando súbitamente que la hizo ahogar con sus propias palabras.

Un hecho similar fue el de Sabrina que al observar cómo estaba a punto de golpear a Chloe con su puño, pero al recobrar la normalidad tuvo que disculparse por enésima vez a su mejor amiga que la castigó con la mayor cuota de las tareas que deja a la que se acostumbraba hacer.

Pero el caso más notorio es el de cómo cierta pareja de morenos dejaban de discutir poco a poco hasta llegar a un silencio incómodo para ambos.

-A-Alya…-Nino fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-¿Qué pasa Nino?-Preguntó sorprendida Alya mientras miraba el suelo.

-Alya… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos encerrados en el Zoológico?-Volvió a insistir el DJ con la pregunta inicial.

-¡Eso ya me lo dijiste Nino! Por supuesto que sí-Dijo la bloguera que todavía estaba intrigada por la insistencia.

-Pues veras…-El moreno tomó aire y valor para llegar al punto-Desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti AlyaCesaire porque me gustas bastante y me preguntaba que si querías ser mi novia.

Alya se quedó sin habla al escuchar de viva voz la declaración de amor que le hiciese su compañero de clases que estaba a punto de correrse pensando que algo peor podría ocurrir.

Pero desde la perspectiva de la chica, sus sentimientos por Nino habían florecido desde la última vez que Ladybug los encerró a ambos en el Zoológico cuando atacaba Animan.

-Espera Nino-La morena lo llamó para estar cara a cara con él-Yo…pensándolo bien, tú también me gustas y esperaba decirte lo mismo hace tiempo pero sentía bastante miedo…

La chica no pudo terminar ya que el Dj la estaba besando de forma abrupta, sellando definitivamente todo temor de que algo podría ocurrir, pues florecía el amor mutuo entre ambos.

-Te amo AlyaCesaire…-Susurraba al separarse

-Y yo a ti Nino Lahiffe-Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin despegarse del abrazo de su flamante novio.

…

No pasaron cinco minutos para que Chat Noir llegase a un callejón cercano a la escuela, quería dejar de una vez por todas las intrigas que había entre él y Ladybug que la sujetaba de la cintura a pesar de sus protestas.

-¡Suéltame por favor!-Gritaba la catarina golpeando su pecho, indicando que la bajara.

-Está bien…-Chat accedió a la orden de ella-Sólo quiero saber una duda muy importante de viva voz tuya.

-Pues… ¿Qué quieres saber Chat?-La joven no entendía cuál era el punto principal de la interrogante que le hacía su felino amigo.

-¿Acaso _tú_ eres MarinetteDupain-Cheing?

La peliazul quedó muda de la impresión pues el propio Chat Noir, o sea el propio Adrien Agreste descubrió que es la chica detrás de la máscara roja con puntos negros.

-¿C-cómo l-lo sabes Adrien…¡Perdón! Chat?-Esta vez fue el rubio que se quedó atónito al ver que la propia Marinette, o sea Ladybug desvelase el secreto que mantenía seguro hasta esta hora.

El silencio fue incómodo para ambos héroes, sin importar apenas de que su transformación estaba a punto de acabar dentro de poco.

-Marinette…-Empezó a hablar Adrien con tono semblante-Yo…sin querer acabo de descubrir que tú eres Ladybug hace semanas y desde ese tiempo me has empezado a gustar, pero yo tenía mucho miedo al rechazo y todo eso…

-Adrien…-La Chica comprendía la situación del rubio pues ella la vivía cada año intentando explicarle lo que sentía por él pero por culpa de su torpeza jamás llegaba a un buen término además de revelarse que estaba enamorado de ellapor su forma civil.

Ladybug se acercó a Chat Noirabrazándolo fuertemente, la distancia de sus rostros se acortaba poco a poco para dar paso a un beso apasionado entre ambos chicos sin importar si iba a durar una eternidad.

El último pitido ha sonado en sus respectivos Miraculous indicando que el tiempo de su transformación había caducado, dando lugar a Adrien y Marinette besándose melosamente bajo el manto de la tarde, mientras Tikki y Plagg eran testigos directos de aquel momento de sus portadores.

-Te amo Adrien Agreste, desde aquella vez que nos conocimos bajo la lluvia, no podía dejar de pensar en ti por tu gran corazón y no por tu fama-Dijo Marinette sin despegar sus ojos azabaches de los esmeraldas del chico.

-También te amo Marinette, mi dulce princesa. Siempre supe que eras tú…-Respondió el rubio, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la franco-china sin despegarse del abrazo.

-Entonces….¿Quieres que lo haga formal?-Continuó el modelo.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-La chica no entendía su indirecta. Adrien tomó aire y se arrodilló sin despegar la mano de la joven para la gran pregunta.

-MarinetteDupain-Cheing…¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

No pasaron cinco segundos para que Marinette lo volviera a besar nuevamente esta vez con más pasión que la anterior.

-Es la mejor respuesta que he esperado-Exclamó el rubio para luego volver a besar.

Sus kwamis miraban alegremente aquella escena.

-¡Awww!, ¿No te parece romántico Plagg?-Habló Tikki mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su similar.

-Ya era tiempo de que lo admitieran…-Dijo tajantemente el pequeño gato disimulando su indiferencia, pero se sorprendió al recibir un beso fugaz en la mejilla por parte de la pequeña criatura roja que lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Sabes Plagg?...Te he extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo cabizabajo mientras jugueteaba con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Me alegra mucho que el destino se encargue para reencontrarnos Tikki…-Dijo el kwami negro que recibió aquella señal besándola en la gran mancha negra que rodeaba la frente de la catarina ya que de verdad la había echado de menos desde quien sabe cuántos años.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Adrien llegaron aquellas palabras que había dejado su madre en los primeros años de su existencia. Y el tiempo le dio la razón, pues pensándolo bien amaba a Marinette por su humildad y felicidad que por su alter ego, además de no despegarse del abrazo, su aroma a lavanda en su cabello y sus besos con sabor a cereza de la joven diseñadora.

 _Si la amas, no la dejes ir…_

Y prometió que nunca la dejará partir.

…

Ya la tarde partía en el firmamento parisino para dar por empezada la noche este día de los enamorados, en ese momento se estaba desarrollando una fiesta muy peculiar celebrando el inquebrantable amor que reinaba en esa ciudad.

Varias parejas estaban reunidas en el Puente de las Artes donde presenciaron una noche mágica en ese día tan mágico, entre estas estaban tres de las más formadas recientemente.

Un joven modelo rubio junto con una diseñadora de ojos azabache observaban agradablemente el firmamento azul pensando que les prepara para ambos en el futuro tanto como pareja además de ser los protectores de la Ciudad Luz.

-¡Adrien! ¡Marinette!

Los chicos dieron la vuelta para ver de quienes son esos gritos y para su sorpresa eran sus respectivos mejores amigos Nino y Alya que estaban tomados de las manos y bastante alegres.

-¡Felicidades Nino!, Te dije mil veces que tienes que ser tú mismo-Habló Adrien para luego chocar los puños con el moreno.

-¡Alya! No sabía que te gustaba Nino. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar mañana-Esta vez intervino Marinette haciendo sonrojar mucho más a la bloguera.

-Por favor Marinette, también me tienes que contar sobre tu flamante novio-La morena se defendió de la indirecta de su mejor amiga sonrojando aún más a los eludidos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos en el puente de las Artes, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos ese momento tan histórico?-Habló Nino para sacar en su bolsillo un candado combinado de color celeste y naranja con las iniciales de ambos morenos escritos en letra.

-Oye Nino, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-Le preguntó su novia sorprendida por el precioso objeto que acaba de ver.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-Dijo el DJ fingiendo una voz seria. Los presentes no dejaron de reírse.

-A propósito Marinette…Te quiero presentar una sorpresa muy especial-Esta vez Adrien susurró a su novia para presentarle otro candado bañado en plata que minutos atrás había encargado. En la cerradura portátil se encuentra grabada una frase muy especial para el rubio que se convierte a partir de ese momento una promesa inquebrantable para con su princesa: "Si la amas, no la dejes ir…" seguido de las iniciales de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Oh Adrien!, Es tan hermoso-La peliazul observaba el precioso objeto que abrillantaba hasta sus propios ojos azabache para después acercarse a su pareja sellando un beso en sus labios. Se sentía afortunada de tener alguien de buen corazón como Adrien Agreste.

-¿Vamos a poner los candado al puente?-Dijo Alya a los tres jóvenes que fueron al lugar histórico donde depositaron ambos candados a las rejillas para luego tirar las respectivas llaves a las aguas del Sena. Desde ese instante empezó aquel amor inquebrantable para ambas parejas.

Segundos después, un juego de fuegos artificiales brillaba el firmamento parisino para cerrar San Valentín con todas las de la ley.

-Mira Marinette-Susurraba el rubio a su novia para observar otra sorpresa de la noche. Eran nada menos que MireilleCacquet y Laurent Martínez muy acaramelados y tomados de la mano entre los presentes.

-Vaya, parece que finalmente se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos al igual que nosotros-Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Técnicamente somos los mejores casamenteros de Paris, mi amor-Bufó Adrien al observar dentro de su bolso a Plagg y Tikki acurrucados que para Marinette le pareció tierna aquella escena de sus Kwamis.

-Oigan, ¿Miren quienes están de novios?-Habló Nino señalando con el índice a Alix siendo abrazada por su antiguo rival Kim observando el cielo.

-¡Infraganti! ¡Va para el blog de la Escuela!-Exclamó Alya tomando fotos de la nueva parejita de la sección.

-Alya. Si se entera Alix, probablemente perderás en uno de sus locos retos-Le advirtió su mejor amiga, haciendo reír a los chicos.

-Vas a necesitar un entrenador. Yo estaré a tus órdenes mi dama-Se ofreció el DJ a su novia en caso de una eventual enemistad con la chica, haciendo reír a los cuatro chicos.

Todos vivieron para contarlo, en lo que sería el glorioso San Valentín de sus vidas: Mireille y Laurent, Alya y Nino, Marinette y Adrien, Alix y Kim hasta los milenarios Tikki y Plagg.

Sin duda ese día iba a ser inolvidable para cada pareja.

 **FIN**

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _(1) Respecto a la carta de Adrien a Ladybug, vean el fanart realizado por 11paly en Twitter_

 _Después de casi cinco semanas, ha concluido esa nueva aventura lírica. Sé que soy nostálgico al concluir ese proyecto pero nunca me he imaginado que hubiese gran acogida por parte del fandom de Miraculous. De antemano pido disculpas por algún detalle que se escapa ya que es mi primera historia original, pero gracias a los usuarios que siguieron, agregaron como historia favorita y comentaron durante cada actualización de ese fanfic._

 _Estén pendientes, ya estaré escribiendo el fanfic de Nathloe que se publicará entre finales de Agosto y principios de Septiembre._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _Recuerden:_

 _¡Si tú lo deseas, lo puedes lograr!_


End file.
